


Of Pep-Talks To Toast, Elusive Snitches And Redheaded Prats

by SikenDazedAlice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Third Year, Idiots in Love, My First Fanfic, Oblivious, Quidditch, Toast, pleasedontkillme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SikenDazedAlice/pseuds/SikenDazedAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness ,you know, Jenny.That's why ol'Voldiekins is so barmy . I bet he gives his toast pep talks too. It's not going to work today though . No toast can catch that snitch for you from us Gryffindors , little Hufflepuff", Fred Weasley said , still breathing tantalizingly close . Gods , she hated the effect he had on her , even when he was being an utter prat .<br/>************************************************************<br/>Jenny Harris, Hufflepuff seeker  , HAD to catch the snitch today . And get over her whopping unrequited crush on the most infuriating red-headed Beater  somehow , preferably sometime this century .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pep-Talks To Toast, Elusive Snitches And Redheaded Prats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (complete ) fanfic so if you can help me out with brit-picking or with constructive criticism , that'd be great . And I hope this doesn't stink too bad 0_o .

Jenny pushed her hair back from her forehead and looked at her toast with determination . "Alright , pull yourself together .You can do this , Jennifer Harris .You can show Hogwarts what an amazing seeker you are today and catch that darned snitch ! Do you hear me ? Stop this slouching and moping around . YOU CAN DO IT ! You can CATCH that snitch and stuff it up the Gryffindor house's a-''

Suddenly she felt warm breath near her ear, and a low chuckle, the sort of which could only belong to one infuriating, annoying,( utterly delicious) errm , pest-like red-haired demon pra-

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness ,you know ,Jenny.That's why ol'Voldiekins is so barmy . I bet he gives his toast pep talks too. It's not going to work today though . No toast can catch that snitch for you from us Gryffindors , little Hufflepuff", Fred Weasley said , still breathing tantalizingly close . Gods , she hated the effect he had on her , even when he was being an utter prat .

"Shove off , Weasley ", She said , proceeding to do just that to him and standing up as quickly as possible . She watched him stumble backwards with a smirk . "And who are you calling little ? "

"You are little though, Jenny dearest ", Fred replied with a smirk to match yours . "Nice and tiny " , he continued , looking at her from her feet to her hair slowly which was doing nothing to quell the tingly feeling in her stomach that she was trying rather desperately to quell . Had been trying to quell whenever he was around , for the last few years .. 

"And you didn't deny that you were slightly barmy , by the way ", he continued .

"Just you wait , Fred Weasley , I'm going to win today and then we'll see who's laughing .And I can catch the snitch myself , I dont need the toast or anyone else !"Jenny spat out , hoping that he'd think the red rushing into your cheeks was from anger and not from his earlier words and warm brown eyes raking over her frame .

Wait , did she just say she didn't need the toast ? While still holding on to it like a lifesaver ?! Darn it ! She threw the toast back onto her plate , flung her blonde hair over her shoulder and stomped off towards the Hufflepuff Changing Rooms .

"You said that last time too , little 'Puff . And aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be nice ? " , He shouted at her retreating form.

"Yeah ? Well , not this one then " , she hollered back and walked faster before he could have the last word .That boy was a menace ! But her whopping crush on him was only getting worse with every encounter between them .She shook her head as if to get rid of her foolish fancies and marched forward. She had a snitch to catch .

*******************************************************************************

"Jen and Fred are at it again ", Harry said , the expression on his face caught between amusement and the sort of frustration that only comes from watching two totally oblivious people interact .

"Oh those two ! Honestly , one day they're just going to bicker their way into bed ! "Hermione said , "And Merlin knows if they'll realize that they both have massive crushes on each other even then ! '' .

"Hermione ! " scandalized ,Ron exclaimed through a mouthful of various partially-masticated breakfast foods , with ears that had turned bright red , "That's my brother you're talking about! " .

"Oh shut up , Ron ",Hermione said primly , " You're just as oblivious , possibly more . And close your mouth and chew ! "

"What is she even talking about , mate ? " Ron spluttered , as Harry snorted and choked on his pumpkin juice at her his bossy friend's words , not failing to notice her fond glance at Ron while he wasn't looking .

"You'll figure it out , Ron , just like they will " , he said and went back to his eggs and sausages . He had to eat well , he had a snitch to catch today .

 

*******************************************************************************

Jenny sunk down onto the floor , with a defeated expression on her tired face . She was still breath-taking , he thought , all flushed cheeks and tousled blonde hair , even without the usual spark in her green eyes .

"Beaten by a first year again ", he heard her say to herself . "What are you good for , Jenny ?You're worthless , that's what you are . All those practice sessions , all that effort , all those hopes , gone to waste. And what's Fred going to say now ?"

He couldn't bear to hear her put herself down like this .. He moved silently forward , and was just about to make his presence known with a joke or a dig at her as usual when he heard her mumble, in a tone that made his heart ache ..

"He's never going to like a failure like you . Just another hope that wont become reality in your life , Jen . That boy is never going to love you like you do him . "

Fred felt like the breath had been punched out of his lungs .So the girl he'd been 'pining after 'since first year ,as George and Lee put it , was in love with him too ? He'd never had the courage to ask her out , choosing instead to show his affections in typical playground-fashion , with pigtail-pulling and jibes and yet trying to stay as close to her as he could get , amazed by her lovely scent and warmth and vigour , and now she had her head on her knees , looking small and disheartened . Fred knew he had to find the Gryffindor courage that he seemed to lack only when it came to her , and bring back the life in her green eyes. 

*****************************************************************************

Hearing footsteps approaching , Jen quickly wiped away her tears , Hoping that whoever had chosen to come down this abandoned corridor would not notice the mess she was at the moment . She wanted to cry and brood in peace , thank you very much , and was fully prepared to give that wretched person the worst glare she could muster when she heard his voice.

"Hello there, little 'Puff .", Fred said , looking at her with an unusual expression on his freckled , handsome face .

"Are you here to mock me , then ? Go ahead . "Jen could feel all her pent-up anger and frustration coming to the surface . "Little 'Puff , Tiny , Barmy ..What else do you have to say , Fred the Fucking Hilar-Mmph ! "

His lips were soft and warm , and she felt his heat , the heat of their kiss all the way to her cold toes and fingers . She didn't waste any time in kissing him back enthusiastically , but they had to pause because they couldn't stop grinning.And because oxygen was unfortunately a necessity . Her fingers were buried in the hair at the nape of his neck , not letting him move back so he whispered against her mouth , punctuating each word with a kiss ,"I love you , Jenny . And that is what I had to say ." .

Jenny pulled her adorable prat into another kiss . Because she could now . And that was better than catching any godforsaken snitch .

**Author's Note:**

> I might have screwed up the end :( . Thanks for reading , comments and kudos will be much-appreciated and get you virtual cookies and chocolate cake :D .


End file.
